Allá, más allá
by Bella Scullw
Summary: — ¡Ni la muerte me podrá detener! —gritó ella en respuesta —. ¡Te esperaré siempre Roger! ¡Ve, allá y más allá, allá donde se encuentra ese misterioso mar, navega, conquista, se libre, vive y vuelve a mí! /RogerxRouge.


**Disclaimer: **applied

* * *

**Allá, más allá.**

**.**

— ¡Tú…Me gustas! — exclamó de pronto un abochornado muchacho de cabello negro a una sonrojada y estupefacta muchacha a la que sostenía por la mano.

La mayoría de las personas que caminaban en su tranquila rutina diaria ya sea para trabajar, comprar o simplemente pasear se detuvieron un momento igual de perplejos que la bella muchacha que no atinaba a decir algo. La Isla Burūsukai que estaba ubicada dentro del South Blue era afortunadamente una de las más tranquilas, una isla más de descanso y recursos turísticos, con un excelente clima y unas condiciones estupendas paras unas deliciosas vacaciones. Por tal motivo los pueblerinos estaban acostumbrados al barullo habitual que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la isla, era la marca de la isla: las risas alegres, las fiestas y las travesuras. Si y de hecho en el último año todo lo que caracterizaba a isla no había hecho más que arraigarse escandalosamente gracias a un intrépido, despistado y alegre muchacho que había desembarcado en sus costas lleno de vida y ansioso de aventuras.

Porque podía tener veinte años pero era bastante claro para los que iban ya conociéndole que Gol D. Roger no podía ser llamativo simplemente porque ya no se podía. Desde su misma llegada la isla había sido un hervidero de fiestas, problemas y travesuras. Ocasionalmente involucrándole a él y a su compañero de aventuras, Rayleigh, un hombre con más mentalidad (e inteligencia) que siempre paraba regañando a su amigo.

Lo cierto era que estaban preparados para todo con Roger, excepto para que lo que acababa de suceder.

¿El despistado e ingenuo Roger acababa de declarársele a la dulce y amable Rouge?

¿Qué rayos pasaba en el mundo? Lo único a lo que Roger parecía prestar atención era a la comida, bueno a la comida y a las aventuras así que nunca había entendido ninguna insinuación que las hormonales jovencitas le habían hecho en más de una ocasión cuando iba por los bares a celebrar por cualquier cosa, la verdad es que él no necesitaba un motivo, si quería fiesta, fiesta había. Roger era bastante atractivo, pero demasiado inocente en cosas del amor, Rayleigh hace tiempo ya había desistido de intentar hacerle entender sobre ese tema.

Y ahora ¿Pasaba esto?

Hubo un tenso silencio que duró exactamente un minuto que pareció siglos mientras Rouge completamente avergonzada intentaba huir de la profunda y pura mirada del muchacho, todo antes de que Rayleigh que estada a unos metros se golpeara la frente con la mano con gesto irritado.

—Idiota. —simplemente dijo.

Roger le miró con las mejillas infladas.

— ¡Pero tú lo dijiste! —chilló en claro berrinche señalándole con la mano libre —. ¡Dijiste que debía decirle!

—Si te pararas a pensar antes de hablar todo fuera más sencillo, por dios. —respondió el otro sintiendo pena ajena.

— ¿Pensar? —repitió Roger indignado —. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Olvídalo —murmuró Rayleig para sí mismo pizcándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar intentando hallar una calma que había perdido un año atrás —. Joder, de verdad ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Si dos años atrás le hubieran dicho que acabaría haciendo de niñera para un mocoso que no conocía los límites de la temeridad se hubiese reído en la cara del pobre imbécil, pero claro ahora el destino podía reírse de él. Ahí estaba exactamente haciendo lo que no pensó hacer, viajando con Gol D. Roger ese joven que de un día para otro apareció frente a su barco afirmando que su encuentro era cosa del destino y que juntos debían cambiar el mundo. Puto destino. Pero claro las cosas no habían sido así de sencillas, no es que Roger le haya tendido la mano y dicho vamos, y él, oh, todo feliz hubiese dicho "Claro". No, por supuesto que no, para empezar se le había reído en la cara por albergar un sueño tan ingenuo, en el mundo en el que vivían donde las sonrisas solo ocultaban el lado más cruel del mundo, cuando la marina era la cínica y despreciable cara que ocultaba el inmundo gobierno que se enriquecía de los pobres y que disfrutaba la condena de los débiles, Rayleigh no pensaba ni por un segundo que hubiese posibilidad de cambiar eso.

El mundo estaba corrupto y punto. No había más que discutir ni necesidad de intercambiar sandeces con un pobre diablo que no entendía de eso. Pero si algo caracterizaba a ese maldito crío era que persistente y bastante. Se había auto invitado a su barco y aunque lo había echado una y mil veces el desgraciado siempre regresaba para dormir y beber. Con el tiempo a su pesar se había acostumbrado a su molesta y bulliciosa presencia, tanto que un día le había dejado cuidando el barco mientras dormía porque el dolor de cabeza de una borrachera pasada no le dejaba tranquilo. Maldita la hora en que hizo eso.

_El sol estaba ocultándose cuando abrió los ojos, los últimos destellos naranjas le dieron de lleno en los ojos mientras bostezaba perezosamente. Se levantó estirándose y buscando algo de comer en la mesita que había dentro de su cuarto, el único que había dentro del barco. Roger dormía en una hamaca mirando el cielo, ese crío era raro. Cerró la ventana con una mueca irritada mientras el vaivén del barco le obligaba a sujetarse de lo más cercano pues realmente aún no estaba del todo recuperado._

_El vaivén del barco sobre las olas…el vaivén… ¡¿El vaivén?!_

_¿Qué cojones pasaba?_

_Salió corriendo hacia cubierta solo para comprobar la realidad. Estaban en mitad de la nada, el barco moviéndose sin rumbo alguno seguía los rastros del ocaso en todo su esplendor. Le tomó un segundo asimilar lo sucedido, entonces se volvió hacia Roger que todo campante y con una ancha sonrisa le saludó desde su hamaca._

— _¿Bonito, no? —preguntó alzando los brazos entusiasmado —. ¡Vamos a cambiar el mundo!_

— _¡Cambia el puto mundo tu solo maldito crío! ¡Mi barco! _

— _¡Eh, que te pones pesado cuando te enojas! —Roger saltó de la hamaca aterrizando sobre sus pies con elegancia —. Ya llegaremos a algún lugar, no te quejes._

— _¿Por qué soltaste el barco? —exigió furioso intentando no darle de golpes._

_La expresión de deleite del pelinegro cambió a una avergonzada cuando respondió._

—_A decir verdad…jejejeje —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo tirando sin querer su sombrero de paja —…jejejeje…se me olvidó atarlo de nuevo cuando cambiamos de costa y como me quede dormido cuando desperté ya había perdido de vista la isla, jajajajaja —terminó de decir sin dejar de reír. _

_En ese momento lo hubiese matado._

Aquello solo había sido el comienzo de su camino, a Roger le había tomado cuatro meses intentar y fallar en convencerlo para que le acompañara quien-sabe-a-donde a cambiar el mundo, de los otros ocho meses, dos se la pasaron sin rumbo sobreviviendo de los peces y alguna isla deshabitada que encontraban a su paso llenas de frutas y algunos riachuelos. Los siguientes seis desembarcaron en islas pobladas quedándose alguna temporada intentar ganar algo de dinero pues estaban en la ruina gracias al agujero sin fondo que tenía por estomago Roger. Algunas veces tenían que huir sin pagar, robar comida y correr rápido hacia la siguiente isla, no tenían rumbo alguno y apenas se tomaban el tiempo de preguntar el lugar donde estaban, lo único seguro era que pasaron del East Blue al South Blue cuando llegaron allí.

Pasado ese tiempo, y ya con un año medianamente establecidos allí, Rayleigh a veces llegaba pensar que después de todo eso no era tan malo, principalmente cuando Roger tenía la sensatez de decir cosas inteligentes. Llevaban ya dos años en el mar, casi uno como nómadas, el otro ya con algo de orden. Incluso se había estado pensando en hacer caso a la propuesta de Roger sobre cambiar el mundo, aunque no tenía ni una maldita idea de que era exactamente lo que el muchacho quería hacer, pero claro como siempre Roger tenía que hacer algo estúpido.

No es que considerase que Rouge no era digna del tiempo de algún hombre pues él ya con veinticuatro años había conocido a toda clase de mujeres, y reconocía que la muchacha era todo lo que alguien podía pedir. La habían conocido la primera vez que desembarcaron en la isla, ella había estado en la costa cantando suavemente, descalza mientras enfriaba sus pies con las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la arena, una rosa roja adornaba su largo cabello rosa y el vestido azul sencillo bailoteaba con el viento exquisito. Habían estado de suerte porque en el transcurso desde la última isla hasta allí se habían quedado sin provisiones (culpa de Roger porque pelear con un rey del mar) y habían estado con mucha hambre.

—_Comida…comida… ¡Rayleigh, comida! —exigió Roger arrastrándose por el suelo y tirando de él._

— _¿Y mí que me dices pequeño bastardo? —preguntó irritado dándole un puntapié y vigilando esperanzado si aparecía una isla —. Tú echaste todo al mar cuando te pusiste a pelear con ese maldito pez. _

— _¡Que no es mi culpa! —chilló el chico golpeando el piso de madera y rodando de un lado a otro — ¡Me quería comer, hubiese muerto!_

—_Créeme, no tengo tanta suerte. —se lamentó el castaño apartándose del camino del berrinchudo muchacho. A veces llegaba a pensar que podía ser más infantil que un niño de cinco años. —. Ya deja de quejarte, suficiente tengo con aguantarte._

— _¡Quiero comida!_

—_Cierra el pico o te tiro al mar, que aquí entre dos debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo._

— _¡Comida!_

—_Que cierres…—justo en ese momento por fin divisaron una isla que apenas se distinguía. Fue la sola visión de eso lo que les alentó a seguir, para cuando llegaron completamente agotados por estar peleándose por llevar el curso del barco ninguno tenía fuerzas ni para salir. La playa recibió el barco con un choque débil mientras ellos dos se mantenían tirados en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y la lengua afuera._

_Roger hizo un mohín de disgusto._

—_Comida…_

_Rayleigh le dio una patada con la poca fuerza que tenía._

…y dicen que allá, más allá un misterioso mar habrá…allá más allá donde las olas se pierden con el mar…

_Fue cuestión de un parpadeo para que con la dulce voz ambos se pusieran en pie de un salto asomándose fuera del barco. Una hermosa joven paseaba a unos metros de ellos ajena a lo que había sucedido, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, sus ojos se enfocaban con especial cariño en el mar que se extendía frente a ella. Rayleigh dio una mirada significativa, no todos los días tenían un recibimiento de esa forma, Roger por el contrario ladeó la cabeza con un punto de curiosidad en los ojos._

— _¿Quién es ella?_

— _¿Y yo que sé? ¿Me ves cara de adivino? —respondió el otro con su habitual hostilidad._

—_Pregúntale quien es, no mejor lo hago yo… ¡Oi, ¿Quién eres?! —gritó dando un salto y corriendo tras ella._

_La chica volteó sobresaltada, agitando las pobladas pestañas que ocultaban unos bonitos y brillos ojos castaños. Ella pareció especialmente abatida al verles, principalmente por Roger que actuaba como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer en su vida y le rodeaba sin respetar el espacio personal haciendo un montón de estúpidas preguntas y poniendo especial atención a las pequitas que adoraban el rostro femenino. Rayleigh después de golpearle le explicó su situación. Entonces ella con una radiante sonrisa se presentó._

—_Soy Portgas D. Rouge, es un placer —hizo un gracioso saludo —. Mirad, tienen suerte, traje algo de comer…_

_Sonriente abrió una pequeña canastita llena de algunos bocaditos que colgaba de uno de sus brazos, ignorante de la curiosidad que despertó en ambos cuando nombre el "D" en su nombre. La comida hizo que Roger se olvidara rápido de eso, zampándoselo todo en un instante._

— _¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me pegas Rayleigh?! —se quejó._

— _¿Y todavía lo preguntas mocoso irrespetuoso? —dijo el otro suspirando y pidiendo disculpas —. No tienes remedio._

— _¡Tenía hambre! ¡No, de hecho tengo hambre! ¡Quiero comida!_

— _¡Búscala y piérdete!_

_La risa de la mujer los detuvo antes de enfrascarse más a fondo en su pelea. Rouge sonrió a los dos con amabilidad._

—_En casa puedo ofrecerles más, si desean. ¿Me dirán quiénes son?_

— _¡Soy Gol D. Roger y cambiaré el mundo! —se presentó el pelinegro cogiendo la mano femenina y dándole un apretón nada suave —. Por cierto ¿Eres una sirena? He oído a los marineros hablar de ellas —dijo cambiando de tema al instante —, son bellas, tienen bonita voz y deben hacer una comida deliciosa._

— _¿De dónde sacaste esa conclusión estúpida? —Rayleigh le volvió a dar un zape mientras Rouge reía sonrojada._

—_No, no soy una sirena. Venga, vamos, los llevaré al pueblo._

Rouge no tenía más de diecinueve años y dedicaba su tiempo como maestra para los niños del pueblo. En algunas ocasiones al final de la clase o cuando los sacaba a pasear por la playa contaba con su melodiosa voz en forma de dulces cantos historias del mar. Rayleigh se había acostumbrado a que Roger dejara cualquier cosa que hacía, incluso la comida por sorpréndete que pareciera, para ir tras ella como otro niño más, saltando de un lado para otro, riendo sin parar embelesado con los cuentos que ella narraba.

No había pasado mucho tiempo antes de comprender que el interés de Roger por Rouge se intensificaba más allá de una amistad aunque el carácter infantil del chico no lo dejase notar, por aquella razón había intentando explicárselo sin éxito alguno pues Roger tenía una concentración de cero en un tema, podía pasar de reír a estar serio y después a cantar, bailar o dormirse sin problema alguno.

Justamente ya se había dado por vencido cuando ese día muy serio se le había acercado tirándolo de la cama con expresión desquiciada para preguntarle que sentía por Rouge porque le había visto hablando con otros hombres y no le había gustado. Si, el imbécil le había preguntado sobre sentimientos que supuestamente debía entender él mismo. ¿Cómo cojones, él (Rayleigh) iba a saber lo que Roger sentía por Rouge?

Y una vez más, solo porque Roger no dejó de molestar le explicó paso por paso (se demoró dos horas) lo básico. Al final lo único que Roger entendió fue que Rouge le gustaba más que la comida y después salió como un huracán en dirección a ella para decirle su nuevo descubrimiento.

— _¡Rouge! —gritó Roger corriendo hacia ella y patinando para no irse de bruces —. ¡¿Qué tienes tu que ver con ese maldito de…?! —no alcanzó a decir más porque Rayleigh que estaba detrás de él le dio una patada que lo lanzó al suelo —. ¡Ey, Rayleigh ¿A que vino eso?! —exigió furioso._

_Rouge miraba de uno a otro completamente perdida. Algunos de los que pasaban reían por la habitual escena entre esos dos._

—_Sé que es muy difícil para ti, crío insoportable pero utiliza la cabeza —dijo Rayleigh con limitada paciencia —. Has dicho que nos vamos en una semana ¿Qué se supone que harás? Debes tomar una decisión ahora que sabes o crees saber lo que sientes._

— _¡Claro que tomé una decisión! —dijo Roger levantándose con seguridad. —. ¡Nadie me la quitará!_

— _¿Estás seguro que entendiste lo que dije? —preguntó con una gota de sudor en la nuca._

— _¡Que sí! ¡No soy tan idiota como piensas! —se quejó y con eso se volvió hacia Rouge que sonrió nerviosamente sin entender a que se debía todo eso._

—_Rouge —empezó haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar las palabras que Rayleigh le había dicho que le gustaban a las chicas, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Tenía un montón de espectadores pero él ni caso les hacía._

— _¿Si? _

—_Tú…—Roger hizo una pausa dramática y después miró a su compañero rascándose la nuca—Eh…se me olvido…eh, Rayleigh, ven aquí, dime de nuevo eso que dijiste._

_Todos se fueron de espaldas ante la sonrisa nerviosa del infantil muchacho, Rouge rió bajamente sabiendo que seguramente iniciaría una nueva pelea entre ellos dos y no podía esperar a que terminaran, tenía cosas urgentes que hacer. Pero como si adivinase su próximo movimiento Roger de un giro le sostuvo de la mano y mandando todo al diablo, especialmente por la mirada de muerte y exasperación que le dio su compañero, miró a Rouge sintiéndose acalorado de la nada._

— _¡Tú…me gustas! —confesó casi a gritos ante la atónita mirada de todos._

_Rayleigh de buena gana le hubiera dado una patada ¿No tenía ninguna sensibilidad con la pobre chica? _

Y así es como llegaron a esa situación.

—Si serás imbécil —dijo golpeándole débilmente con la empuñadura de la espada que había conseguido meses atrás.

Roger le miró feo.

—Tenía que decirlo ¿A que sí, Rouge? —entonces se fijó en el rostro sonrojado y atónito de ella y por primera vez pensó que quizá no le hubiese costado nada pensar un poco antes de actuar. —… ¿Rouge?

La chica le miró sin dejar la vergüenza y después corrió justo en la dirección contraria con el rostro entre las manos.

— ¡Ah!—el pelinegro gritó histérico tirando de su cabello—. ¡Me odia!

—Lo cual solucionaría su vida, créeme —dijo Rayleigh rodando los ojos —. Mírame a mí, ya no tengo salvación. —Roger se deprimió más y aun así no fue tras ella —Ya quita esa cara, chaval, no te odia, solo la tomaste por sorpresa, pero realmente ¿Qué cojones esperabas si te declaras en mitad del pueblo sin intentar siquiera una escena romántica?

— ¿Una qué? —repitió Roger sin comprender.

—Como la compadezco, mira que fijarse en alguien tan denso como tú —dijo Rayleigh sabiendo que Rouge correspondía bastante bien los sentimientos de su compañero.

.

~o~

.

— ¿Estás seguro que no la buscarás más? —Rayleigh arqueó una ceja en dirección a Roger, que en cuclillas en su sitio, con las mejillas infladas y una aura oscura a su alrededor dibujaba círculos en la madera con desesperanza.

—Me odia. —dijo —. Rouge me odia —repitió sin alzar la cabeza —. Rayleigh dile que no me odie.

—No me metas en tus asuntos. —se desentendió al instante mientras se preparaban para marcharse finalmente de la isla Burūsukai. Seguían en el bote con el que partieron en busca de "cambiar el mundo" aunque Rayleigh nunca le había dicho que le ayudaría, algo a lo que Roger tampoco había puesto mucha atención mientras viajaban y anclaban en cualquier isla que se toparan.

Lo quisiera o no, Rayleigh poco a poco se había ido acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida aunque renegara la mayor parte del tiempo de eso, así que sin darse cuenta dejó de mandar para pasar a escuchar las próximas "aventuras" que tendrían. Roger en esa última semana aunque deprimido porque Rouge no se dejó ver más, había dicho con entusiasmo que quería ser libre, ir hacia donde él quisiese sin restricciones, cambiar el modo en que veían las cosas las personas. Explorar todos los mares, descubrir tesoros, encontrar nakamas y vivir y vivir hasta que la muerte se cansara de perseguirlos, vivir y vivir, luchar batallas y seguir con la frente en alto hasta donde la vida les llevara. Lo había dicho con un entusiasmo único que le había contagiado. Ese estúpido chiquillo al final consiguió su cometido, le acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo para vivir y vivir con gloria y honor.

Llevaban ya un buen tramo cuando escucharon un dulce canto, los dos lo reconocieron, Roger se levantó al instante y se asomó mirando la delicada figura de la chica de cabello rosa que en medio de lágrimas y una sonrisa agitaba la mano.

— ¡Volveré, lo prometo! —rugió Roger sabiendo que el hecho de que ella estuviera allí lo decía todo, era su silenciosa respuesta —. ¡Espérame! ¡¿Lo harás?!

— ¡Ni la muerte me podrá detener! —gritó ella en respuesta —. ¡Te esperaré siempre Roger! ¡Ve, allá y más allá, allá donde se encuentra ese misterioso mar, navega, conquista, se libre, vive y vuelve a mí!

— ¡Cuando vuelva habré cambiado el mundo! —exclamó alzando los brazos —. ¡Entonces te llevaré conmigo a donde tú quieras, para que veas el mundo entero!

— ¡Lo sé!

—Canta de nuevo. —pidió el chico —. Canta otra vez la canción del mar, del Grand Line.

Ella sonrió y lo hizo, cuando acabó él sonrió, cerró su mano derecha convirtiéndola en un puño y la puso a la altura de su corazón, después levantó la mano hacia el cielo y gritó como si quisiera que alguien se atreviese a negarlo lo siguiente:

— ¡Navegaré por todos los mares, nadie será más libre que yo y después de eso volveré para dejar que los demás busquen su libertad! ¡Allá en el mar más peligroso de todos!

Y mientras se alejaban ella entonó una vez más el dulce cantar, ese que contaba los misterios, los tesoros que esperaban a aquel que se aventurara en las aguas del poderoso mar que nadie lograba conquistar. El mar de las aventuras, aquel que ocultaba a todo el mundo un tesoro sin igual, algo que podía ser tan simple como el oro o tan complejo como los lazos de amistad.

—Y bien, capitán ¿A dónde nos vamos? —dijo Rayleigh con una sonrisa divertida mientras el chico agitaba la manos a la figura pequeña y ya casi borrosa de Rouge.

Roger volteó de un salto feliz al entender también eso.

— ¡Si, vendrás conmigo!

—No me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión.

— ¡No, no, no te arrepentirás! ¡Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos! ¡Vamos a cambiar el mundo!

— ¿Cómo haremos eso?

— ¡Seremos libres en el mar! ¡Seremos piratas!

—Sabía que terminaría arrepintiéndome. —dijo Rayleigh dirigiendo el barco hacia un nuevo rumbo.

¿Unos piratas cambiando el mundo? Habría que ver eso.

.

* * *

**Catorce años después…**

Rouge alzó la cabeza con los ojos vidriosos y emitió un quejido débil, casi sin vida, sus manos se aferraron sin fuerza a las sabanas manchadas de sangre mientras la partera hacia su trabajo. El sudor le resbalaba por la cara y podía sentir como todo alrededor se desvanecía.

—Un poco más…—insistió la vieja mujer que atendía su parto —. Vamos, niña, sé fuerte.

—Na…nacerá…—afirmó ella agotada volteando su rostro para ver al hombre imponente que miraba todo desde unos pocos metros. El uniforme de la marina daba a entender el alto cargo que ostentaba pues no era otro más que Monkey D. Garp "El Héroe" de la marina que en incontables ocasiones había acorralado a su amado Roger en el Grand Line antes de que ese se entregara.

Sonrió con dolor recordando eso, su amado Roger, él que había vuelto por ella, él que le había llevado hasta el más peligroso de los mares en una ocasión ofreciéndole todo lo conocido y toda su libertad. Aquel pirata que contrario a otros había impuesto sus propias reglas, sus propios ideales y había marchado con la frente en alto con honor y sin vergüenza, él que cambió toda una era. El rey de los piratas, ese era él.

Una enfermedad lo había atacado tres años atrás y para evitar una muerte tan patética como diría él prefirió una ostentosa, una muerte digna y por todo lo alto, nunca cambiaria se dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tsk…sé lo que piensas —le increpó Garp con una mueca infantil —. Ese bastardo mal nacido ni muerto dejó de ganar, eh.

—Roger…es…él…es ese hombre —Rouge rió antes de que el dolor le hiciera gritar.

El llanto de un niño, el bullicio de una nueva vida los recibió horas después cuando todo terminó. Envuelto en blancas sabanas conoció Rouge a su niño, lleno de pequitas como ella, con un matita de pelo azabache. El niño lloró demostrando sus buenos pulmones, apretando el delicado dedo de su madre.

Ella lloró de felicidad y dolor.

—Gol D. Ace, ese es tu nombre. —susurró abrazándolo mientras la flor en su cabello caía marchita.

Garp se acercó mirando al hijo de su peor enemigo y al uno de los hombres que al mismo tiempo irónicamente respetaba. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de la débil mujer y asintió sin palabras confirmando que cuidaría del niño como prometió.

—Gracias…él…llegará tan lejos como quiera…—le dio un beso al bebé que adoraba —. Vive…Ace…busca tu libertad…vive y busca tu felicidad.

Con los últimos suspiros de vida mientras Garp sostenía al bebé y pedía inútilmente que intentaran salvarla, ella entonó nuevamente aquel canto del misterio mar que finalmente un hombre logró navegar, el canto que Roger adoraba escuchar:

_**Y dicen que allá, más allá, un misterio mar habrá**_

_**Allá, más allá donde las olas se pierden con el mar…**_

_**Allá, más allá donde la muerte no podrá ganar.**_

…

_**Allá, más allá donde rebosa la libertad…**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Uhm…bueno es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom,…y eh, espero que le guste XD, tal vez quedó extraño, especialmente por la rara canción que me inventé e.e…de todas maneras agradezco mucho a quien se tome la molestia de leerlo ^^_

_Como amo este manga/anime, espero volver a escribir pronto por aquí, lo disfrute mucho, :D_

_Besos._

_Bella._

_PE: Baso esto en alguna (seguramente mala) teoría de que ellos dos se conocieron en su juventud antes de re-encontrarse luego de que él lograra su cometido. Y la verdad no tengo ni idea de cuantos años tenía Roger cuando comenzó su viaje ni cuando lo terminó, solo son cosas inventadas por mi ^^U._


End file.
